In many enterprise network environments, a large number of users may execute various local and remote applications and interact with other clients, servers, and intermediary devices. These applications and interactions may utilize a variety of communications protocols. In some instances, multiple applications or services may utilize the same communication protocols despite transmitting data with different performance requirements. In other instances, communications may be encrypted, compressed, or otherwise altered. Due to these and other characteristics, it may be difficult to classify and prioritize these communications for performing or utilizing various quality of service (QoS) techniques or mechanisms.